


Lonely Desires

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto





	Lonely Desires

The romantic in him knows the feeling of wanting all too well. How long did he pine for Cecily? Spike, sits, watches, waits. He stood up for her, one of the few good things he’s done in his long un-life. Damn if the pain from the chip knocked him to his knees. He’d do it again in a heartbeat.

She turns, smiles at him. Tara smiles shyly, but brightly. His demons roars in his head; demanding that he claim her, take her and feed from her, make her like them. But Spike is still human enough (without the bloody soul), to keep the beast at bay.

He does spend his nights thinking of what they would do together. He imagines her touch, tentative at first, then ever bolder. He dreams of her body over his, driving them both to pleasure. Spike spends too many mornings cleaning up after his body betrays him.

She’ll never look at him the way he wants. Doesn’t swing that way, does she? So he lurks, pines, yearns. Does the bidding of the Scoobies for a few dollars and the chance to be near her. Pathetic, but he wouldn’t change a minute of it for anything.


End file.
